callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Their Land, Their Blood/Transcript
German #1: Tot, stinken sie noch erbärmlicher. Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie noch mal angreifen! German #2: Töten wir sie, genau wie diese dreckigen Schweine! German #3: Was gefunden German #2: Nur billigen Plunder, der sie wohl an ihre Heimat erinnern sollte. (Dimitri then reaches for a Mosin-Nagant rifle) German #1: Nein! Du russisches Schwein! Du hättest lieber tot bleiben sollen! German #1: Was ist da-? Translation German #1: They smell even more pitiful when they're dead. Come on! Let's get out of here before they attack! German #2: We'll kill them, too, just like those dirty pigs! German #3: What did you find? German #2: Only cheap junk that apparently was supposed to remind them of their motherland. (Dimitri then reaches for a Mosin-Nagant rifle) German #1: No! *Kicks Dimitri in the face* You Russian pig! You should have stayed dead! *Smacks Dimitri* German #1: What is tha-? (A T-34 tank blasts a hole in the wall, incapacitating Germans #2 and #3. Sgt. Reznov and Pvt. Chernov enter the room. Reznov quickly guns down German #1, then sees Dimitri.) Sgt. Reznov: Dimitri? (To Chernov) Finish those rats! (Helps Dimitri up) Haha! Once again, you cheat death! Our tanks are ready to smash this line, and... CHERNOV! I am not hearing gunshots! Pvt. Chernov: There is no point, Sergeant. They are already bleeding to death. (Reznov hands Dimitri a Mosin-Nagant.) Sgt. Reznov: Then maybe our friend will help them bleed faster. Sgt. Reznov: Burn the wheat fields! There will be no escape, SHOOT! Pvt. Chernov: Are we to shoot them in the back? Sgt. Reznov: The back, the front, the head, wherever you wish, just as long as they are dead! Sgt.Reznov: See how things have changed my friend? Now its their land, their people, their blood. (The squad runs down a path into a river that forks) Sgt.Reznov: Hunt them down like the rats they are! Drive them back! (throws a molotov) Sgt.Reznov: Into the river! Sgt. Reznov: After Stalingrad, I know to trust your instincts Dimitri. Left or right you lead the way! If the player goes left Sgt.Reznov: Drive them into the forrest! Sgt.Reznov: Let their burning country be the last thing they see! Runs into the trenches and kills a few Germans Sgt.Reznov: hahahaha! These trenches, will be their graves! Runs under the bridge Sgt.Reznov: Dimitri, lead the charge! Sgt.Reznov: Up there! on the balcony! Panzerschreck! Sgt.Reznov: Use the rockets! Sgt.Reznov: Protect our armor! Dimitri fires a round into a tank Sgt.Reznov: AGAIN! Dimitri destroys a second tank Sgt.Reznov: Their armor, is no match for you! Sgt.Reznov: Hero, of Stalingrad! Sgt.Reznov: Fire! Keep going till the last one burns! Dimitri destroys a third tank Sgt.Reznov: Dimitri, turn their weapons against them! Boil them in their steel coffins! Dimitri ''destroys the last tank'' Sgt.Reznov: Follow me! We'll regroup at the barn! Sgt.Reznov: Dimitri, I see time has, not weaken your aim! Sgt.Reznov: You can learn much from this man Chernov! Sgt.Reznov: Break open the door! The cowards might hide in the shadows, but we will find them! Door burst open with the tank rolling out Sgt.Reznov: Choryet! Another tank! Fire the Panzerschreck! AGAIN! Sgt.Reznov: Dimitri, take it out! Dimitri runs into the barn after the tank has been taken out Pvt.Chernov: Sargent Reznov, you seem to relish in this slaughter! Sgt.Reznov: I've seen, my friends die in front of me at the hands of this vermin. While shooting and kicking the door down Sgt.Reznov: They deserve, everything they get, and more! Sgt.Reznov: Dimitri, ride on one of the tanks! You've earn the rest.Chernov, you have not. You walk. Category:Transcripts Category:Call of Duty: World at War